


Halcyon Days

by kojondo



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Childhood Memories, Drabble Collection, Family, Fluff, Gen, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kojondo/pseuds/kojondo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three scenes of family life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halcyon Days

Emmeryn was fourteen now, and to some she might have looked like a mere child. But you grow up fast when both your parents died before you were ten, especially with two younger siblings to take care of in their absence. Even though she had plenty of servants around the palace to look after Lissa and Chrom, she wanted them to think of her as their older sister, not the Exalt of Ylisse. So she tried to spend as much time with them as possible, even though they were at that stage when they argued over everything that could possibly be argued over.

"Emm, he stole my teddy bear!" cried four-year-old Lissa.

"That's enough, Chrom. Give it back and apologize to your sister."

"No!"

Emmeryn sighed. At eight years old, Chrom was a rebellious little boy, never hesitating to steal his younger sister's things and make her cry. _One day he'll learn,_ she thought as she watched him taunt Lissa with the stuffed bear. But then an idea came to her.

"Fine, but I guess you won't get any candy, then." She raised her eyebrows temptingly, and in an instant, the teddy bear was forgotten and Chrom and Lissa were both running up to her eagerly. She shook her head with a smile as her siblings sucked on lollipops, their feud abandoned.

If only candy could fix every problem in the world. But she was old enough to know the world didn't work that way.

.

.

.

It was their turn for kitchen duty tonight, but to be honest, Morgan wasn't really a good cook. He hoped Lucina would be able to conjure up something edible, for the whole army's sake, because he didn't want everyone getting sick again like they did after Kjelle made her infamous "mystery soup." Boy, people were throwing up for days and Morgan felt way too queasy for training, but then again, everyone else was in the same boat as him.

Sniffing the air, he asked his sister, "Hey, whatcha making?"

"Um, well," Lucina stammered in a voice that wasn't exactly encouraging, "I was _trying_ to make cabbage stew... but I think it's turning out all wrong..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's going to be great!" Morgan said cheerfully. "After all, you're good at everything! You're amazing on the battlefield, so you must be an expert in the kitchen as well!"

"Heh, thanks for the encouragement, Morgan, but I...fear I'm not going to live up to your expectations."

"What do you mean?" He was about to tell her as long as it was edible it would be fine, when all of a sudden, the air began burning with a bitter, acrid smell. He coughed, suddenly having a bad feeling about this. "Uh, what's that smell? Lucina, do you smell smoke?"

"Oh, no, you're right! Shoot!" She rushed over to the stove in a panic, but despite the predicament they were in—Father would give them the lecture of their lives if the kitchen went up in flames—Morgan laughed. Being a family always meant cooking attempts gone wrong.

"Hey, look on the bright side," he reassured Lucina, trying to be optimistic. "At least after we burn down the whole kitchen, we won't end up on cooking duty anytime soon! ...Right?"

.

.

.

Say'ri was crying again. Well, Yen'fay did have to give her some credit, because even though they were sparring and he had just knocked her to the ground quite roughly, she was trying to hold back her tears and pretend for all the world that she wasn't crying. To be honest, he kind of admired her strong will and, how Father would describe it, her warrior's spirit.

But he had to push her, for both their sakes, so that they could become as strong as possible and achieve their shared dream of becoming renowned swordmasters.

"C'mon, Sis," he said curtly, trying to hide the aching sympathy he felt for her. "Get up and ready your stance again."

"R-right!" Say'ri wiped her eyes and picked up her sword, but he could still hear the sniffles coming from her. Even though he never went easy on her, she was so determined to beat him for once that sometimes, he forgot that she was only nine years old.

As he waited for his younger sister to get up, Yen'fay glanced around the stadium where they were sparring. Training in here always made him feel proud, like he was a real warrior. Though they technically weren't supposed to be in here, no one else was present and besides, Father never minded. He was an expert swordsman, and his skill with the blade was unmatched in the whole Chon'sin. When Yen'fay grew up, he wanted to be just like his father.

"Okay. I'm ready." Say'ri was on her feet again, bouncing lightly on her toes. There was a fierce blaze in her eyes, and Yen'fay couldn't help grinning at her passion.

 _She's going to become a great swordmaster someday,_ he thought to himself, as the clashing of their blades resumed.


End file.
